


Baby, All We Need Is Just To Be

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-09
Updated: 2008-03-09
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "It's just a preview.  That I promise."





	Baby, All We Need Is Just To Be

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the Faith Hill song, Breathe. The boys are finally happy...very, very happy.  


* * *

“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine.” Josh kissed Sam’s shoulder. “You make me happy when skies are grey.”

“What time is it?”

“Shh. I want to finish my song. Where was I…oh yeah? You never know dear, how much I love you. Please don’t take my sunshine away.”

“Its pouring.” Sam mumbled. He grinded against Josh’s morning erection and the Deputy Chief of Staff moaned.

“All the better to stay in bed all day.” Josh replied.

“We have to go to the White House. Oh God, the commute is going to be horrendous.”

“Uh uh love, that’s where you're wrong.” His hands slid under Sam’s Duke University Law tee shirt. His muscles felt heavenly under Josh’s fingers. “Leo said for everyone to stay home this weekend. Tropical Storm Lowell is sweeping through.”

“Three to four inches of rain.” The Deputy Communications Director said. “Winds up to 55 MPH; localized flooding. Possible downed trees and power lines.”

“Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you talk weather?”

“No. Tell me.”

“You're like my own National Weather Service. Say something dirty to me.”

“What does that have to do with weather?” Sam asked, squirming as Josh pinched his nipple.

“Nothing. I just want to hear it.”

Sam laughed and then sighed.

“Seriously J, what time is it? I feel as if I haven’t gotten enough sleep.”

Josh knew they had all day to sleep. Right now, something else entirely was on his mind. He turned his lover onto his back, covering Sam’s mouth with his own. They both loved what they called complete kisses…when Josh breathed for Sam and vice-versa. Their tongues moved together; Sam moaning as warm hands explored his belly.

The kissing was infinite. Josh finally pulled away breathless. Sam saw the wanton look on his face when he opened his eyes. Josh’s mouth slightly open, cheeks flushed, soft lips swollen. Sam could not help but touch his fingers to them, feel their puffiness. Josh slipped the finger into his mouth. Sucking it hard, wrapping his tongue around it, sliding it in and out as he gently scraped it with his teeth.

“Ohhh, mmm J.”

“It’s just a preview. That I promise.”

He gave Sam that boyish grin; the one that made his heart beat too fast the very first time they met and every time since. It made Sam want to be sweet, dirty, and dominant all in the period of a single breath. He lifted the tee shirt over his head as Josh pushed the boxers off his hips and down his legs. The Deputy Chief of Staff kissed Sam’s thighs first. Strong and sinewy like a thoroughbred aching to break out of the starting gate. He could feel the blood coursing through the veins beneath his lips and that made Josh hot. Sam arched his back, running his hands through Josh’s hair, down his neck, and across his strong shoulders.

“J, I want you. You know what I want.”

“I don’t.” Josh sprinkled kisses all over Sam’s belly and groin. “Tell me.”

Sam pushed his lover’s head further down.

“Put my cock in your mouth, J.” there was no hesitance or questioning in his voice. “Make me cum and I want you to like it.”

Josh shuddered with anticipation. A few people called him a cocksucker in his life but it never really bothered him. He excelled at the activity, though he was determined to believe he could only give such a gold medal performance for his precious Sam. He slid his tongue up the long, hard vein, loving the way it made Sam shiver. His lips moved around it, and finally his mouth swallowed him whole.

“Oh God! Josh, oh Josh, that’s just how I want it.”

Josh knew that. He knew how to tease, torture, and finally take Sam so deep into his throat his lover wondered how he did not choke to death. He never did, even when Sam thrust up…even when Sam screamed for more.

“Mmm, ohhh Jesus! J!”

The Deputy Communications Director shuddered, shook, and finally climaxed. He gripped Josh’s shoulder hard as he swallowed every bit of him. After, Sam watched him lick his lips and it made him want even more.

“I want to be inside of you.” Josh mumbled as they shared passionate kisses.

“Why are you still dressed? Take off your clothes now!”

Josh smiled, tearing off his tee shirt and pajama pants. He still wore a pair of ankle socks, but that was just fine. Sam did not know if he ever said but there was something both innocent and smutty about naked Josh in a pair of socks. When their skin finally touched, both men exhaled. Sam moved down to kiss his neck and chest. Josh pulled him back to his lips.

“The previews are over, love. I need the show to start.”

“I'm yours; you know that.” Sam whispered.

“Tell me again.”

“I'm yours.”

“Always?” Josh asked.

Sam nodded, reaching down to stroke Josh’s aching erection. He took the two pillows from his side of the bed and slid them under Sam’s hips. Sam rested most of his weight on his tailbone, opened his thighs and wordlessly invited Josh into his sacred temple. Two lubricated fingers slid easily into his lover, then three. Sam moaned when Josh stroked his prostate. They were both sweating with anticipation.

“Do it now, Josh!” he exclaimed, biting down on his lip to keep from screaming. Sam was so ready…ready for Josh to fuck him until all he could do was whimper and beg for release. Even though Josh wanted to make love, he could not help himself. He pounded into Sam and the headboard shook as he took what he always wanted to be his.

“Oh shit, so good, ohhh you're so good love. Oh Sam, oh Sam, fuck baby you are so good!”

Sam lifted his ass and thighs even more; practically wrapping his legs around Josh’s back. The man was quite flexible and it came in handy. Josh leaned down to capture his lips in a kiss but Sam bit him and he pulled away. 

“Forgive me, but oh God.” He stroked Josh’s face.

“Biting is very good…you're fine.”

“I'm not fine. I really need to cum.”

Josh pumped him, the rhythm of his tugs matching his thrusts. They lost words, which they never needed anyway. The room dissolved into moans, groans, grunts, and the mumblings only associated with lovemaking so good it made you want to die. Sam cried out as he spilled all over Josh’s hand, his own chest, and the pillow beneath him. His lover was still going but Sam felt Josh stiffen.

“Sam, Sam, Sam…” his name tumbled out of his mouth repeatedly as his neverending climax drained him of all energy. Collapsing on top of him, still deep inside of him, Josh sighed as Sam wrapped his arms around his back. They both breathed hard as recovery began.

“Oh dear God.” Josh slowly pulled out, falling over on the mattress in exhaustion.

Sam lay there, drenched in sweat and his own cum, licking his dry lips. He felt high, as if he’d had just had the right numbers of shots and a joint to cap it off. He reached out to caress Josh’s chest; the way he shuddered turned him on.

“You are so good to me, J.” he whispered.

“You're my baby.”

Sam smiled, sitting up on his elbows.

“I need a shower.”

Josh was too tired to move and he said so. His lover leaned to kiss his lips.

“I’ll be back.”

“Mmm, OK.”

Josh turned on his side and Sam thought he would go back to sleep. Padding naked into the bathroom, he opened the glass shower door and turned on the water. One it was hot, Sam stepped in. The water felt good on his skin. Sam let it cover him completely. He took the soap, running it across his chest, over his shoulders, and around to the nape of his neck. He smiled when he felt a pair of strong arms circle his waist. Sam put the soap back in the dish.

“I thought you were tired.” He said.

“The water is waking me up nicely.”

Sam turned in his arms, kissing Josh’s mouth. His wet fingers moved through his hair.

“I'm glad you're here.” Sam murmured between kisses.

“Why?”

“Because you know how much I love to do you in the shower.”

Josh smiled.

“You're on fire this morning, love…I like that.”

“Do you love it? Do you love me, Joshua Lyman?”

“Words can hardly express.”

Sam got down on his knees; he was going to show Josh how much he loved him. God Bless tropical storms and Saturdays off.

***


End file.
